


В тени коридоров

by anosmaleh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Повествование от нескольких лиц, горе/утрата, призраки, смерть второстепенных персонажей, стихи, элементы гета
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anosmaleh/pseuds/anosmaleh
Summary: В старом поместье при ныне живущих бродит душа, не нашедшая успокоения.





	1. Chapter 1

Я слышала чьи-то шаги, ступавшие по половицам,  
Гуляющие меж пространств в тени коридоров,  
Когда-нибудь знание это нам пригодится,  
Пока же ты дверь закрываешь на десять затворов.

«А может, всё это мираж, и тайн мироздания здесь попросту нет?» —  
Несмело ты мне говоришь, закрывая окно.  
Да только ты хоть по чуланам попрячься от бед,  
А каждую полночь слышать мы будем одно:

Как кто-то, оставив надежду на теплый приём,  
Холодными пальцами еле касаясь перил,  
Идёт в темноте по ступеням как днём,  
Словно когда-то по сотням шагов тут ходил.

Повеяло холодом, будто бы стало светлее.  
Рукою ты в панике вдруг закрываешь себе оба глаза.  
И голос, что в мире, наверное, нет грустнее,  
Скорбит об ушедшем, припев пропевая три раза.

Скорбит, не столь о годах, временах,  
Сколь о живом, о чувствах, что не ушли,  
Что заперли в двух холодных мирах  
Теплую душу, что закрыли её вдали.

Ты сколько не прячься — всё толку нет,  
Найдет нас с тобою призрак печальный,  
Он просто попросит один дать ответ,  
Вперив свой взгляд мутно-хрустальный.

Ответ, на который нет правды и лжи.  
Ответ, что спасет, навсегда исцелит.  
Но наши слова, как в сердце ножи,  
Прости, милый призрак, твой сломлен щит.

Любил тебя кто, тот умер давно,  
Ушел почти за тобой.  
Скорее откройте вино!  
Напоите виной.


	2. Chapter 2

«Ты шепчешь тихонько проклятья  
На ломанном вроде французском,  
Чтобы сестра не заставила целовать распятье,  
Мол, ты не следишь за своим языком.  
Ты не следишь за ним, только за мной,  
Страшно тебе оставить меня одну:  
Руки мои белы, не освещены луной —  
Это пугает, твои мысли тянет ко дну.

Но ты не бойся, рукой не тянись к ножу,  
Знаешь и сам, больше поранит свет.  
Лучше рядом присядь, всё расскажу.  
Говоришь, не кричать? Как же, нет…

Как не кричать, что я никогда не умру?  
Как не вопить, как не давиться виною,  
Если мне хочется просто забраться в нору,  
Выть и страдать, стать больною, иною,  
Чтобы забыть, чтобы не помнить его,  
Чтобы оставили голову все слова.  
Может, тогда отказаться смогу от всего  
И умереть… Чёрт, болит голова.»

Призрак растаял в воздухе,  
Будто и думать устал.  
Мальчик совсем не в духе,  
В сердце словно обвал.

Думать мешает сырость,  
Запах травы в коридоре,  
Да старое-старое горе  
В особняке. И злость.


End file.
